Harrison Potter (THE)
Harry James Potter, renowned as "The Revanchist" and dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, 'was once a Jedi Knight who became corrupted by the Sith Lord Vitiate, turning to the Dark Side and becoming the Dark Lord Revan, only to be stripped of his identity and brainwashed by the Jedi Order into a Republic soldier. He joined the Jedi Order again, oblivious of his true identity, and was sent ona quest to find the ancient Star Forge. It was during this quest that Revan's former apprentice Darth Malak, who had played a role in his capture by the Jedi, reveald to the amnesiac Revan his true identity. As the memories returned to him, Harry reclaimed his identity as Darth Revan, and took back control of his Sith Empire, killing Malak on the process. Biography Childhood Out of the original Potter twins, Harry was the youngest, born a few minutes after his older brother Daniel, in Godric's Hollow. On the evening of Halloween in 1981, Voldemort attacked the Potter family in Godric's Hollow. The Potter's survived the attack, however, Voldemort's physical body was destroyed, forcing the dark wizard to roam the world as a mere wraith. Believing that it was Daniel who had survived Voldemort's Killing Curse, Dumbledore proclaimed the older Potter twin as the Boy-Who-Lived. Somehow, the old headmaster could not find any taces of magic in Harry, and believed that the younger twin was a squib. For that reason, James and Lily decided to abandon Harry at the doorstep of Lily's sister house. However, Harry and Petunia never met, as Harry was taken by Kreia, a time-travelling Jedi Master and as soon as Harry was old enough, he was trained in the Ways of the Force in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, near four thousand years before he was born. During his training, he became friends with his fellow padawan Alek (who would become Darth Malak). As he grew, Harry sought and understood knowledge beyond his years, something that was noticed by the other Jedi. The Revanchist In the year of 2964 before the Russan Reformation, the Mandalorians had began an invasion of Republic space, starting with the Outer Rim territories. While the Republic struggled to fight against the Mandalorian invaders, the Jedi Council refused to aid the Republic in the war. Outraged at the Council's refusal, Harry decided to gather a group of Jedi that were willing to bring the fight to the Mandalorians, defying the Council's wishes. It was on Cathar that Harry recovered the mask of a female Mandalorian who had tried to defend the Cathar from Cassus Fett's genocide. As he held the mask, Harry was assaulted by a Force vision, where he witnessed those very events. He then placed the mask on his face, and vowed that he would not remove the mask until all the Mandalorians were brought to justice for their atrocities. It was at this moment that Harry adopted the name of Revan. Thanks to Revan's strategies and charisma, the Republic was victorious. During the Battle of Malachor V, Revan slew Mandalore the Ultimate, while Meetra Surik ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Powers Harry was extemely powerful in the Force, even as a child, and as he grew older, his power grew as well. When he became the Sith Lord Darth Revan, the studies he had taken regarding the Dark Side of the Force only served to increase his power even more. At the height of his powers, even after returning to the Dark Side, Revan was able to master both the Dark Side and the Light Side of the Force simultaneously, allowing him to preform feats that would be near impossible to the common Jedi or Sith. Revan was a master in the use of telekinesis, using the Force to manipulate the environment and his opponents by either pushing or gripping them with the Force. He also used the Force to choke his enemies, or by simply crushing their internal organs or bodies with the Dark Side. Revan was not only proficient in the use of Force Lightning, Force Drain, and other dark side powers such as Memory Walk and Essence Transfer, but also in several universal and light side powers, such as Force Healing, Force Delfection, or even various versions of the Jedi Mind Trick. Equipment *'Bronze Crystal Lightsaber *'Jedi Robes' *'Darth Revan's Armor and Mask' Appearances *The Hidden Empire Category:Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Sith Lords